


Disobedience

by dementia9



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Fellatio, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Schoolgirl Fetish, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementia9/pseuds/dementia9
Summary: Timmy has been a naughty, naughty boy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I realized there was a slight "Wild Things" feel to it (for those who have seen the movie). There will be another chapter; I'm just whetting your appetites. ;)

The figure in front of Armie stood with arms resting on the top of the couch, back facing him. Eyes traveling upward, he noticed white socks and black Mary Jane pumps covering the feet. Silken legs gleamed in the light, resting underneath a short, pleated plaid skirt. The skirt covered a pert derriere slowly moving back and forth, riding up a little to expose more skin. 

Armie swallowed as the figure turned to face him, his mouth becoming dry. A white short-sleeved blouse was worn with the front tied in a knot, baring a toned midriff. It was opened chest up to the collar, gleaming white skin in view. A red lollipop was placed in an open mouth, revealing full, crimson-lacquered lips upon closing. Coupled with an accent of blush on the cheek, kohl-rimmed green eyes and chestnut curls pinned to the sides, the figure was dangerously good-looking. 

Armie let out a low whistle as he approached the figure, a surge of heat pooling in his stomach. “Fuck, Timmy!”

“Hello, Mr. Hammer,” Timmy greeted breathily. “I’ve been waiting to see you all day.”

Armie gasped, rendered speechless by the kiss of honey and passion in Timmy’s voice. He watched as Timmy deliberately traced his tongue against the lollipop, his mouth falling open at the sight. Before he knew it, he was nearly chest-to-chest with Timmy, the heat in his body intensifying.

Timmy pulled the candy from his mouth before raising it to Armie’s face. “Want some?”

Before Armie could answer, Timmy slowly ran the wet confection down Armie’s lips, leaving a slight red stripe. Armie managed to dart his tongue out and swipe a taste of the lollipop before Timmy pulled it back. Armie licked his lips, a shiver running up his spine as the first throb of lust began to seize his dick.

“Mmm, cherry,” Armie whispered. “So sweet, Timmy. Bet your mouth is even sweeter.”

Timmy grinned before moving forward, placing his hands on Armie’s chest and bringing his face closer to his. He then stuck his tongue out and slowly licked Armie’s bottom lip to the tip of his nose, savoring the taste of the man in front of him. He nuzzled his nose against Armie’s left cheek, his eyes closed as he let his lashes flutter on his skin.

"You're so bad, Timmy," Armie whispered, leaning his head back.

"I know that's what you want," Timmy replied with a throaty giggle, his lips against the elder's jaw.

Suddenly, Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy’s waist and pulled him against his body, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The taste intoxicated the elder man as he began to suck on Timmy’s cherry-flavored tongue. Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck as he explored Armie’s mouth, biting and pulling his bottom lip. They continued their dominance of each other’s lips before Timmy let out a gasp, pulling away and panting when he felt Armie’s palms cup his backside. 

With the lollipop still in his hand, Timmy stepped away and turned around, lifting the skirt molasses-slow. Armie began to feel stifled by his clothing as he watched the fabric rise higher, revealing a lacy white thong that seemed to fit his young lover’s hips just right.

“I wore this for you, Mr. Hammer,” Timmy purred, looking over his shoulder and batting his eyes. “Do you like it?”

Armie never felt so hard in his life; it was almost painful. He wanted to tear the thong off and practically fuck him against the couch, but Timmy was giving him a show and he was enjoying every minute of it. 

_Patience,_ he thought to himself.

“Fuck,” he muttered, sliding a hand closer to his crotch. “Fuck yeah…”

Timmy smiled and blew a kiss at Armie, knowing his seduction was effective. “Now, Mr. Hammer, don’t touch yourself yet. We don’t want you cumming too quickly, do we?”

Armie moaned as he watched him turn to face him again and lick his lips. Timmy pursed them together as he stared at the man melting before him and whispered, “I want you to taste my cock.”

Hypnotized, Armie could hardly move. Once he regained composure, he knelt in front of Timmy, shivering at the sight. The skirt was tented by the strain of Timmy’s erection against the fabric. Stretching his hands out, he slowly ghosted his fingertips up Timmy’s thighs, hearing the young man moan. As he began to remove the thong from Timmy’s hips, his nose twitched, catching a whiff of a musky, spicy scent.

"You’re wearing my cologne?”

Timmy bit his bottom lip again, lowering his eyes before lifting them back toward Armie. “What can I say, Mr. Hammer? I wore it because I missed you. I bought a bottle so I could imagine you near me every night.” He brought his hand under Armie’s chin and lifted it upward. “Sometimes, when I’m alone, I sniff your cologne as I’m touching myself.”

“Ooh,” Armie whimpered, stroking Timmy’s thigh.

Gently, he guided the thong down Timmy’s legs, letting Timmy step out of them. Once off, Armie brought the lingerie to his nose and inhaled deeply before sticking it in his back pocket. With a wolfish grin, he lifted the front of the skirt and stared at the engorged member, an angry red with wetness at the tip. Oh, God… Timmy was leaking!

“Taste me,” Timmy purred, running a hand through Armie’s hair.

He really did not need to be told twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets a little dirty... You've been warned!

“Oh, fuck…”

Timmy threw his head back as he felt Armie’s lips around his hardness, one hand buried in Armie’s hair while the other gripped the back of the couch. One of his legs was parked on Armie’s shoulder, giving the elder leverage as he clutched Timmy’s hips, slurping and gagging on his lover’s cock with relish. The sound of sucking was in symphony with Timmy’s moaning, making Armie even harder. The lollipop was a mess on the floor, shattered by Timmy's foot after he dropped it in pleasure.

The feel of Armie’s mouth on him nearly reduced Timmy to tears, and he began to shake, beads of sweat forming along his forehead. In his ecstasy, he managed to lift his head and gasped at the blond head bobbing between his legs, his hips thrusting toward the hungry mouth.

“Oh, Mr. Hammer…so fucking good,” Timmy moaned, taking his hand away from Armie’s hair and tweaking a nipple beneath his shirt. “Please…don’t stop!”

But Armie pulled away, leaving Timmy to groan at the loss of contact. Armie looked up slowly at the younger man, his face flushed and wet with his own saliva, and his eyes dark with lust.

“Turn around,” he commanded, his voice hoarse and sharp.

“Ooh,” Timmy purred, taking his leg off Armie’s shoulder and turning his back to him.

Bracing his hands on the couch, he began spreading his legs, gasping when he felt the heat of Armie’s tongue in his tight hole, letting out a string of expletives that would make even Armie himself blush. His eyes closed and his speech nearly inarticulate, he moaned Armie’s name several times as the elder proceeded to eat him out. “Mr. Hammer….Mr… Armie, Armie… Fuck!”

He couldn’t stay in character as he felt the warmth of Armie’s tongue buried inside him. He felt his dick brush against the back of the couch, hissing every time the two came in contact. That combined with the rimming was almost too much for him to bear.

“Fuck,” he panted, “I’m gonna fucking cum!”

“Not yet,” Armie teased, his mouth full of Timmy’s sweet anus.

Pulling away, Armie stood up and unbuckled his pants, pulling them and his underwear down around his legs, his swollen cock almost purple. He roughly lifted Timmy’s skirt and swooned at the glowing cheeks, giving a smack so hard to one them that there was a red handprint.

“Uh,” Timmy cried, feeling the sting against his skin.

Armie chuckled evilly, his eyes shining with desire as he bent forward and whispered in Timmy’s ear. “You like that, baby?”

Timmy let out a shaky breath. “U-Uh-huh.”

He felt the slap against the other cheek and moaned loudly before Armie grabbed his hips and spun him around. He lifted Timmy off the ground, Timmy letting out a yelp as Armie positioned him on his dick, and he gasped as he felt the entrance. For all his roughness, Armie went slow, knowing how tight his baby boy’s hole was. When he got past the first ring of muscle, he pulled out, then slowly pushed himself back in.

Timmy cradled his arms around Armie’s neck as he began to thrust himself on his lover’s cock. He decided to control the pace, the hole expanding with every push until Armie’s member was fully inside. Timmy gripped his shoulders as he bounced on Armie’s cock, his pace increasing as he rode the elder man. Armie grunted as he watched Timmy slide up and down, squeezing his naked ass and thrusting in tune.

“Ride me, Timmy,” Armie growled. “Ooh, ride that fucking cock!”

“Oh, fuck,” Timmy hissed, his breathing becoming shallow. “Love your cock in me… Faster, please… Oh, God, fuck me harder! Ooh, I feel it! It’s all the way in, fuck!”

Armie felt himself losing his balance as he held Timmy. He kissed the younger man fiercely, decreasing his pace on his cock. He slowly backed up against the wall, hitting it with a thud.

“Now,” he panted after he pulled his lips away from Timmy’s, “where were we?”

Bending his knees slightly, Armie continue to thrust inside Timmy, matching the younger man’s stride as he rode him. Filthy moans filled the air, Timmy’s getting louder as he let Armie pound him senseless. He threw his head back, gripping his shoulders as Armie fucked him roughly and stroked his leaking cock, sweat forming on his neck and chest.

“Oh, fuck, Timmy,” Armie grunted, his face beet red, “I’m so…close!”

“Me, too,” Timmy panted. “Oh, fuuuuck!”

The two men cried out as they both came, Armie gripping Timmy by the waist as his sperm shot up inside his hole. Timmy’s cock began to spurt soon after, making a mess of Armie’s shirt and hand. By this time, Armie’s legs were spent, and he collapsed in a heap on the floor with Timmy still in his grasp, the two of them lying face-to-face.

Bringing his cum-covered hand to his lips, Armie sucked on a digit and moaned, while Timmy stared at him, transfixed. He brought his hand to Timmy’s mouth and watched as the young man sucked his own cum off his fingers, a shiver running up his spine with the warmth of his mouth.

“Mmm,” Timmy moaned with a smile, “I do taste sweet.” He stroked the side of Armie’s face as he crooned, “Thank you, Mr. Hammer.”

“That's a good boy,” Armie whispered before kissing his lips again.


End file.
